


I‘ll Leave You in our Dust

by innerboo



Series: My Tsukki [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: “Tsukki.” A high pitched screech, and an annoying tone. He hated being called that by anyone else.It was Yamaguchi’s after all.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: My Tsukki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683832
Kudos: 76





	I‘ll Leave You in our Dust

Practicing with Kuroo and Bokuto produced results. That should be all there is to it.

But every time the clock ticked, Tsukushima felt his temper get shorter.

It didn’t feel like anger. It felt more complex than that. Snakes crawled on his skin and in his stomach. His jaw tensed as his ears wanted to shut.

Tsukki.

It was a name Yamaguchi made for him when they were kids. He didn’t know when it started, but he never wanted to be called it.

But Yamaguchi persisted. Pushover Yamaguchi, stood up and walked by his side instead of behind him.

A friend he never wanted.

A friend he trusted.

And now, Bokuto and Kuroo thought they could steal that name, just like that.

More often than not, everyone walked in front of him. They cared not for those behind them. “Friends,” they whispered, only to leave him in the dust.

Yamaguchi looked to him, looked next to him, and stuck to him. He always kept Tsukishima in sight, and, after all these years, he never let him go.

“Tsukki,” Bokuto yelled, snakes slithering out of his mouth.

“Don’t call me that,” Tsukushima said.

But, as always, Bokuto didn’t look at him. Always ahead, never looking back.

“Yeah, don’t call him that.”

Everyone’s eyes snapped to Yamaguchi. He stood in the doorway, with a stance as if he was about to serve.

And, with everyone’s eyes on him, that stance disappeared, until Yamaguchi looked like he was about to throw up.

He couldn’t hear Kuroo and Bokuto. They sauntered towards Yamaguchi, leaving him behind.

And then, they looked at him. Two pairs of eyes looking at him expecting him to dance for them. To control him.

But Tsukishima walked past the two, walked in front of the two,

And never looked back.


End file.
